


Paper Dragonflies

by mxlia



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, and allen is an absolute sweetheart, dinner date, in which lavi is kind of a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxlia/pseuds/mxlia
Summary: With one simple act of kindness, you knew that everything had changed.[Lavi x Reader | Allen x Reader]





	Paper Dragonflies

**Author's Note:**

> dragonflies can symbolize happiness, purity, good luck, and self-realization. feel free to apply and interpret that how you wish with regards to this.
> 
> inspired by [_this tumblr post ___](http://stressedhood.tumblr.com/post/121044132161/imagine-that-youve-been-stood-up-by-your-douche) _ _.__

If you had to imagine a more perfect evening than this one, you would certainly be hard pressed. You were sitting at a small table in your favorite restaurant–a cozy place with ambient lighting and friendly staff. Soft chatter and the clinking of delicate champagne glasses intermingled with the tinkling piano melody coming from the old grand situated at the front of the restaurant. You ran your fingertips along the edge of the translucent royal blue vase sitting in the middle of the table, feeling how the candle inside warmed the rim. Everything was _perfect _.__

__Everything, of course, except for the fact that your boyfriend wasn’t here yet._ _

__You should have known, really. Your boyfriend had a habit of being late, and frequently disappeared for days on end with little explanation. You knew that he needed to travel for his job, but if you were being honest, you still weren’t entirely sure what it was he did for a living. In your mind, it had something to do with anthropology or history, and that was about as far as your understanding of it went. He was a man with many secrets, and you’d come to know that firsthand when you started dating him. At first, the mystery had been thrilling, but as the years passed, the number of unspoken words between the two of you grew and grew. And you weren’t sure that you could bear it anymore._ _

__Even as the thought crossed your mind, you shook it away. Of course you could bear it. You adored your boyfriend, loved him with every ounce of your being. He made you _happy _, when he wasn’t away. He had a smile that melted your heart every time you looked at him and sharp green eyes that pierced your soul. He told the best stories and cracked the best jokes. Without his presence a strange silence hung in the air, and you didn’t know how to fill it.___ _

____You heaved a sigh and checked the time. Your reservations had been made for seven o’clock. It was seven-fifteen. There was still time though, you reasoned. Maybe the traffic had been particularly bad today. Maybe he’d walk in any minute now, flashing that crooked grin and offering a sheepish apology for being late for your two-year anniversary. Your gaze flickered over to the door. It remained staunchly shut; there was no shock of bright red hair anywhere to be found._ _ _ _

____Unrolling the pristine white napkin from the silverware, you arranged it delicately in your lap. Then you hastily folded it back up again, fearing that you looked too impatient. The waiter stopped by and asked for your drink order; you told him you’d wait for a few minutes longer and ignored his curious look at the empty chair across from you. You weren’t in any rush. You weren’t even that hungry yet._ _ _ _

____It was half past now. Your boyfriend was still nowhere to be found, and more people were beginning to notice the strange young woman sitting alone in the corner. You twirled your napkin around idly, fashioned it into a crane. The pool of melted wax around the candle’s flickering flame was growing. The crane became a lotus. You drummed your fingertips on the table. The silverware rattled._ _ _ _

____At seven forty-five, the waiter stopped by and brought you a glass of water. You thanked him quietly and took a small sip before setting it down._ _ _ _

____By eight-fifteen, people were beginning to glance at you out of the corner of their eyes. You heard hushed whispers of _oh that poor girl _and _I think she’s been stood up _and felt your face grow warm under the increased scrutiny. Quickly, you took a sip of water to cool down and busied yourself by turning your napkin lotus into a butterfly. If your boyfriend didn’t come soon, you were going to run out of origami options._____ _ _ _

________Nine o’clock, and you’d lost all hope. Your water was gone. The pitying glances had only increased in number. Your little napkin dragonfly seemed to be mocking you from its spot on the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Stupid boyfriend, _you thought. _Stupid Lavi. ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________And stupid me for falling for him. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Your eyes began to sting, and you stubbornly willed them to stop. You couldn’t cry now. Not when all these people were murmuring about the poor girl and giving you those looks full of pity. Glancing at the door, you wondered just how you would be able to exit without attracting too much attention._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And then someone pulled the chair out on the other side of the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Your eyes darted to the young stranger who was now taking a seat opposite you, flashing you the warmest smile you’d ever seen. “I’m very sorry,” he said rather loudly, and you realized that he was making sure everyone in vicinity could hear. “Work ran late, and traffic was a nightmare. You must be starving.” Then he leaned in and lowered his voice so that only you could hear. “My name is Allen Walker. It’s very nice to meet you. Are you all right with me barging in on you like this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“{Name},” you murmured back. “And no, I don’t mind. I’m… grateful.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He smiled at you again, and you tentatively smiled back. As he picked up his menu and began to flip through the entrees, you took in his appearance. Underneath his fitted shirt and slacks, you could see that his build was lean but muscular, and even though you were both seated, you guessed that he was probably a few inches taller than you. His hair was pure white and tied back with a black ribbon at the nape of his neck, but his most defining features were definitely those stormy gray eyes. A strange reddish birthmark adorned the left, and you had to suppress the urge to ask him about it. Instead, you asked, “See anything you like on the menu?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Allen looked up and grinned. “Everything looks so good! I’m having a hard time choosing. Do you know what you’d like?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________You nodded, and he immediately waved the waiter over so that you could order. By the time you’d finished, he had made a decision and placed his order as well. Handing over the menus, Allen thanked the waiter and returned his attention to you. “So,” he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“So,” you responded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________You both laughed, and the conversation started from there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He was very easy to talk to, you realized as the night progressed. Before you knew it, two hours had passed. Drinks were drunk and meals were eaten, and Allen, gentleman that he was, had insisted on paying the check. As he opened the checkbook and put down a generous tip, you found yourself wishing that the night would never end._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hey, Allen?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He closed the checkbook and met your eyes. “Yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I can’t thank you enough for this,” you told him honestly. “I wish I knew how to repay you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Allen laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “Don’t worry about it! I’m happy to help. And I hope you’ll excuse me for saying this, but your boyfriend must be some sort of idiot, not showing up like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________You glanced down, picking at a loose thread on the tablecloth. “Yeah. He really must be.” He was still your boyfriend though, and you weren’t ready to give up on him yet. Lavi was charming and funny and sweet when he put his mind to it, and you could make your relationship work. You’d been making it work for the past two years! Yet, the more time you spent with Allen, the weaker your resolve became._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well, it’s getting late,” your white-haired companion pointed out. “We should get going.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah,” you agreed, standing up and slipping on your jacket. The two of you made your way to the restaurant door and he held it open for you to exit before him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Outside, it was just beginning to snow, a light dust of white covering the tree-lined street. You reached out and caught a fat snowflake, watching it melt in your palm. “I had a nice time tonight, Allen,” you murmured, not meeting his gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I did too,” he responded just as softly. “And I’d really like to see you again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________You looked up then, meeting his gray eyes and seeing the open eagerness in his expression. He really was charming–a boyish kind of charm as opposed to the roguish sort you were accustomed to with Lavi. Even so, you weren’t ready to let go of Lavi–not yet. “I’m sorry,” you whispered. “I can’t promise you anything just yet. Maybe one day I’ll be able to. I just don’t know right now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Allen smiled and pressed a paper folded into the shape of a dragonfly into your trembling hands. When you opened it up, you saw his name and number, written out neatly. “It’s all right,” he reassured, brushing a few errant snowflakes from your hair. “But if you change your mind, you know where to find me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________You nodded. “I guess this is goodbye then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He nodded. “It is. But I hope it won’t be for long.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The two of you parted ways then. And as the snow continued to fall, you couldn’t shake the thought that had crossed your mind after his parting comment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________I hope so too. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
